The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory package including stacked layers, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory package including stacked layers having a bump arrangement for efficient operations including a communication operation.
Both the capacity and speed of a semiconductor memory, which may be used as a storage device in most recent electronic devices, are increasing. Furthermore, various attempts are being made for mounting a memory with a larger capacity within a smaller space and efficiently operating the memory.
Recently, in order to increase the integration of a semiconductor memory, a 3-dimensional (3D) structure including a plurality of stacked memory chips is being applied instead of a 2-dimensional (2D) structure. Based on demand for large integration and large capacity memories, a structure that employs a 3D stacked structure of the memory chips for increasing the capacity of a memory, increasing integration by reducing the size of a semiconductor chip, and reducing cost for manufacturing the same may be in demand.